


I Hate to Lose but I Love to Watch You Win

by madina



Series: N.B.GAY. [3]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Relationships, I had to write this, M/M, Queer Themes, nbgay, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madina/pseuds/madina
Summary: The Washington Wizards have four wins and two are against the Brooklyn Nets.
Relationships: Kevin Durant/Russell Westbrook
Series: N.B.GAY. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118921
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	I Hate to Lose but I Love to Watch You Win

**Author's Note:**

> So much NBGAY content being given to us freely!!! I hope it inspires us all to write something soon.

Russell is lacing up his shoes, looking over his shoulder at Moe and Rui laughing it up at Moe’s locker. He feels himself smiling at their youth. They’re beaming because they won a game. They won a game against the second seed in the East. They don’t care that they’re at the bottom of the Eastern Conference, at least not right now. They’re high off a hard fought, chaotic, and pretty unbelievable win they just pulled off. 

He secures his laces and pulls his leg down off his stool before reaching down and grabbing his jacket, gloves and scarf. He’s just about to begin wrapping the scarf around his neck when Bradley approaches him.

“Hey, Russ.” Brad leans against his locker. He gestures with his head towards the door to their locker room with a knowing smirk. “You got a visitor.”

Russell looks at his teammate, whose dimples are front and center, and clears his throat attempting to hide his cheesy grin. “He’s gonna have to wait.” 

“Kevin doesn’t seem like the type of guy who likes waiting.” Brad muses, clicking his tongue. “And I bet he’s real anxious to see you.” 

“Tough shit.” Russell laughs. “He can wait five fuckin’ minutes.”

“I dunno…” Beal drawls. “That sounds like forever to me.”

“Fuck off.” Russ shoves him lightly. “Go home.”

His teammate sighs, then rubs his fist over his left eye and nods. “Yeah, that sounds good. Imma call John on the way home.” His eyes are fond but sad. He clearly misses his boyfriend. 

Russ clears his throat. “Hey, if you ever need any, like, advice on how to juggle long distance relationships during an NBA season? I’m your guy.”

 _Damn,_ Bradley Beal's got some cute ass dimples, Russ thinks to himself. 

His eyes light up and he nods enthusiastically. “Yes! Thank you. I’m gonna need every pointer. I’ll text you and we can meet up for lunch or something, all right?”

Russ reaches over to shake his hand. “Sounds good to me. Have a good night. Drive safe and tell John I said hi.” 

Beal grin shows his appreciation for the sentiment. “Fo’sho, do you want me to ask John if he’s eaten his greens too?”

Russ retorts instantly. “I do actually. I know how they do it in Houston and that Texas barbecue is no joke.” 

Brad just laughs and says goodnight before heading out with his car keys in hand. 

Russ is one of the last ones to leave the locker room and notices the lack of commotion and chaos. Kevin’s waiting in the hallway, scrolling through his phone and occasionally typing.

Russell leans against the doorway, crossing one of his legs and folding his arms over his chest. “Baby. You still love me?”

Kevin flinches, nearly drops his phone, gripping it safely in one of his large hands and his eyes meet Russell’s. “You think I’d start hating you after dropping 41 on me?”

After all this time, Kevin still gets weak in the knees at seeing the gap between Russ’ teeth when he smiles like that. Especially when he’s fresh off a game, dripping in confidence and intensity. 

“It wasn’t _all_ on you.” Russ smirks. “And it wasn’t just me.”

Kevin loves how much of a good teammate Russ is. But sometimes he wants him to own up to what he does and to take credit for it instead of being humble. “You know damn well you was gunning for 40 when you saw you were playing me tonight.”

Russell shrugs casually, grinning innocently. “I felt good, what can I say?”

Kevin got a soft smile on his face and love in his eyes. He doesn’t hesitate to walk over and place a kiss on his man’s lips. He gazes down into his pretty brown eyes and smiles. “You looked good, baby. Real good.”

Russ wraps his arm around Kevin’s hips and returns the kiss with his own, moaning into Kevin’s mouth and enjoying the feel of his scratchy, wiry beard on his face again. It’d been too long. He hated road trips. Kevin drops his bag and cups Russ’ face and gets lost in the feeling of Russ’ warm mouth and tongue. The night was filled with sexual frustration and tension between the two of them. 

“Mmm, fuck.” Kevin groans, pulling his mouth from Russell’s and kissing his ear. “You know how hard it was to concentrate when your ass is gunning for 40?” 

Russ smirks and squeezes Kevin’s hips. “About as hard as watching you go for 37.” 

Kevin giggles into the side of Russell’s face and rubs his nose on his sideburn. “You’re the sexiest when you’re competitive, Russ.”

A shiver encompasses Russ’ body, trickling down his spine and he kisses Kevin to distract him from the blush growing on his face. “Shut up, fool.”

Kevin chuckles and pulls away so they can grab their bags and he fixes his hand in Russell’s. “You ready to get something to eat?”

Russell nods his head eagerly. “I’m starving. Let’s pick up something on the way home.” 

Which Kevin agrees to since he’s not in the mood to sit in a restaurant. He just wants curl up with Russ on their couch and eat some takeout maybe watch some TV or fuck if they’re in the mood and/or can must up the energy then go to sleep wrapped up in each other. 

“How’s your quad feeling?” Kevin asks when they start to leisurely walk down the hallway. 

Russell squeezes his hand, appreciating his concern. “Got some treatment and will meet with our trainer and med staff tomorrow. But it’s better. Not 100 percent. But better.”

Kevin brings up Russ’ hand and kisses the back of it gently. “Good. I hate seein’ you hurt, babe.”

“I hate bein’ hurt.” Russ replies, wrinkling his nose but smiles up at Kevin. “But I’ll be fine, babe. Don’t trip. How’s your calf?”

Kevin sighs, but he realizes that Russ doesn’t want them to focus on how his body is breaking down. Russ is prideful and he doesn’t wanna dwell on how his thigh aches and that he’ll feel tonight’s game tomorrow. 

“Sore.” Kevin says honestly. “A little stiff. Need to take it easy this early in the season.”

“Fuck yeah you do. You shouldn’t be playing 40 minutes a night this soon.” Russell has been preaching this since he saw the box scores of Kevin, and Kyrie’s, minutes from their games. He and Kevin have fought over it especially when Kevin consulted doctors about it but Kevin was stubborn and got stir crazy when he misses time. “You’re not 25 anymore, Kev. You can’t bounce back as fast.”

“Babe.” Kevin groans, embarrassed by Russell’s fussing and not looking to get yelled at tonight. “I appreciate you, I really do but not tonight, all right?”

He receives a stubborn frown in return but he can see that Russ is relenting without telling him he is. “Did you see that Joker went for 47 tonight?”

Kevin smiles and squeezes Russell’s hand appreciatively. “Yeah, I saw that. We can watch the replay later.”

“He had 33 at the half… with... I think it was 22 in the first quarter? Fucking insane, man.” Russ shakes his head in disbelief. 

“I kinda wanna watch the game where Russell Westbrook went for 41 against Brooklyn.” Kevin looks down to see his boyfriend’s reaction. “Made it look like lightwork.”

He gets a cute suspicious look in response that makes him laugh. “I dunno if you’re making fun of me or gassing me up.” 

Kevin stops walking and Russ continues for a step before he realizes that his partner’s stopped. He looks behind him in confusion. “What’re you doing?” He asks.

Kevin just pulls him towards him and kisses Russell sweetly on the mouth. “I’m proud of you, Russ. I had to stop myself from cheering for you. Just because we’re not on the same team, and you’re playing against me, it don’t mean I want you to fail. I want you to be the best version of you and get your best shot. Right now I’m the proud boyfriend of Russell Westbrook and---”

Russ whines, covering his face with the hand that isn’t being held by Kevin. “Why are you _so_ corny?” 

Kevin refuses to let him separate. “Because I love you, fool. You single-handedly beat us-- ah ah, I don’t give a damn what Beal did in the second half because he wasn’t doing shit in the first half and it was ‘cause of you that your team was in striking distance, aight? And yeah, I hate to lose, but I also love to see you win. Probably love seeing you win more.” 

“Really?” Russ inquires dubiously, “Even if it means beating you?” 

“It’s a little tougher to swallow, I ain’t gon’ lie…” Kevin starts, much to the amusement of Russell who laughs in his arms. “But I love to see you when you’re dominating like that. And if I gotta take an L every now and then… I’ll take that.”

Russell shakes his head, a broad smile on his face and leans up to kiss Kevin. “I love you, too. Corny ass mother fucker.”

Kevin kisses him back and bumps their noses together. “But you best believe you’re not winning against us again.”

Russell bursts out laughing and shoves Kevin’s face away. “Asshole! I knew that shit was a little too sweet coming from you!” 

Kevin is cheesing but he can't help himself. "You're gonna have to drop 50 to beat us next time."

He receives an unusually calm response that unnerves him. “I’ll remember that, Kevin. For next time.” 

Kevin looks at the back of Russell’s head. “Babe? I was kidding!”

Russ lifts a finger and wags it. “Nah, too late, mother fucker. Can’t back out now. Maybe go kid around with that defense of yours.” 

“Aye!” 

“Talkin’ bout dropping 50 like I ain’t never done that before.” Russ scoffs as he struts away.

Kevin can’t resist watching his ass but he trails after him. “Russ!”

“See, what we _not_ finna do is play dumb when I drop 50 on you.” Russ grumbles to himself as he unlocks the car.

Kevin chuckles. “Babe, relax. I was just messin’ with you.”

“Look at chu, scared of lil ole me when you got yourself a lil super team?” Russ cackles as he gets into the driver’s seat. “Punk.”

Kevin snorts and buckles his seatbelt. “I’d be stupid to not be scared of you, Russ. You sleep next to me.”

Russ smirks and lovingly, mockingly taps Kevin on the forehead. “And don’t you forget it.” 


End file.
